


Go Fish

by Galysh



Category: Tales of Berseria, Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 09:50:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galysh/pseuds/Galysh
Summary: Based off the second chapter of syntheticSymphony's Despite What You've Been Told.Because this line was way too cute;  “You’re talking a lot of smack for a guy within kissing distance.”





	Go Fish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syntheticSymphony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syntheticSymphony/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Despite What You've Been Told](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886869) by [syntheticSymphony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syntheticSymphony/pseuds/syntheticSymphony). 

> S/N: AO3 is being weird, so you'll need to click the link. Sorry.

[“You’re talking a lot of smack for a guy within kissing distance.”](https://celestial-leaves.tumblr.com/image/188285293504)


End file.
